There are many known advantages to using cedar wood to line the interior of a storage area for clothing, accessories, and other valuables. Cedar is a lightweight and dimensionally stable wood that lies flat and stays straight. Contrary to many other wood species, cedar resists the natural tendency to crack and check over time. In addition, most cedar wood is resistive to bacterial and fungal growth and contains natural oils that serve as preservatives to help the wood resist rot and decay. Naturally occurring organic compounds contained in cedar wood give off a richly distinct cedar aroma that smells good to humans, but makes the wood highly unattractive to insects, moths and other pests.
Although it is highly desirable to line the interior of a storage area with cedar wood, known methods for accomplishing this objective are typically complex and can be very expensive. Thus, unfortunately, many individuals that want to install a cedar closet liner are forced to pay expensive labor costs for professional installation by a carpenter or the like.
In addition, the beneficial aspects of cedar wood described above tend to degrade over time. As such, individuals looking to replace an old existing cedar closet liner are forced to pay expensive labor costs for removal and reinstallation by a professional, such as a carpenter or the like.
It is therefore desirable to provide a method and apparatus for applying a modular paneling assembly that is simple and low cost. It is desirable to provide such a method and apparatus which may be installed using little technical skill or know-how relating to carpentry or the like. It is desirable to provide a modular paneling assembly that may be easily installed in small areas and corners. It is also desirable to provide a modular paneling assembly that facilitates simple removal and replacement of individual panel members which are older or damaged.